violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CODY, PALMER, TRAVIS SCOTT, AND SML CHARACTERS HELP RESTORE THE BAHAMAS FROM DORIAN
The scene starts at the red couch. Mario and Rosalina are sitting down when Jeffy comes and does a hurricane dance Mario: Jeffy why are you doing the hurricane dance? Jeffy: Because I’m Dorian daddy! Rosalina: Mario we really should go to the Bahamas and participate in the cleanup there. Mario: But it’s not my business! The doorbell rings Mario: I’ll get that. Mario opens the door to find Cody from DaddyOFive Mario: Can I help you? Cody: Are you aware of Dorian’s disaster in the Bahamas? Mario: Yes. Cody: I am inviting you to the ghetto rescue mission! Mario: But it’s not my business! Cody: I’ll give you all $100,000. Mario: When do we go? The scene cuts to Freeport, Bahamas, where an airplane lands on an airport Rosalina: I’m glad we’re gonna save some lives! Mario: We’re only doing this for the $100k! Rosalina: It shouldn’t be about money, Mario! Jeffy: Daddy, why are there so many ni- Cody: Okay everyone! Today, we will go to the ruined areas to fix the buildings! Mario: How will we do that? Cody: I don’t know! We’ll just slap some bricks in and hope it will work! Rosalina: I don’t think that’s how- Cody: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET’S GO!!! The 3 are now planting bricks at destroyed buildings Mario: This is ridiculous! Shouldn’t we be raising the ground level so the storm surges won’t hit them?! Cody: That costs too much, and we must preserve the beaches! Jeffy: Daddy, there’s a palm tree over here. Rosalina: There’s palm trees all over the Bahamas, Jeffy. Jeffy: But this one talks. Mario: Oh really? Cody: That’s my personal palm tree. His name is Palmer. Palmer: What’s up? Mario: Hi. Cody: Anyway, Palmer, we need to fix the buildings. Do your fixing dance! Palmer does the fixing dance, and all the buildings turn into green beans Mario: WHAT HAPPENED?!?! Jeffy: I HATE GREEN BEANS!!! Jeffy smashes the green beans Mario: JEFFY!!! Rosalina: Why would you do that?! Jeffy: THEY GOT REKT!!! Palmer: Shit, I accidentally did the green bean dance! Cody: Palmer you’re no help at all! Palmer: Let me try again! Palmer does the fixing dance again, and the green beans turn into Roblox characters Cody: ROBLOX!!! YES!!! I LOVE ROBLOX SO MUCH!!! Palmer: I must’ve did the Roblox dance. Mario: GET OUT!!! YOU’RE NO HELP AT ALL!!! Palmer: Okay... Leaves Rosalina: What are we gonna do now? Jeffy: There’s some Roblox hoes over there! We should go bang them! Cody: No! We need to get rid of these Roblox characters! Mario: How! Cody: Watch! Cody gets Travis Scott Mario: What is Travis Scott going to do? Travis: Watch this! Nightmare, high-life, sleepy, night-night (Yeah!) Flashes, spotlight, pull up, nice guy (Yeah, yeah) Help it, peace, peace, peace to– (Yeah!) Bite me, ride me (Yeah!) Strike me, indict me (Yeah, yeah) Snipe it, swipe it, rapper, trapper (Ooh, yeah!) I'm, lit, light–(Yah!)—ning (Yeah, bitch, yeah) White, bitch (Bitch), she thick (Bitch) Pulled out of the hood Toyota Drove back to the hood, Lambo (Ooh) Crushed Xans, crushed Xans in my soda Riding around the city with my eyes closed (Yeah, yeah) Crazy Girls got it popping, AOD got it popping (Yeah, yeah) Tryna text my accountant Ain't no service in the mountains (Straight up) Won't you come to the bottom? Know you heard a lot about 'em (Yeah!) Heard they take that, then they change like a mood ring (Yeah, yeah!) I watched 'em take that, then they change like a mood ring Pulled out of the hood Toyota Drove back to the hood Lambo (Ooh) Crushed Xans, crushed Xans in my soda Riding around the city with my eyes closed (Ooh) After singing Beibs in the Trap, the Roblox characters become buildings Rosalina: We did it! Mario: Thanks Travis Scott! Cody: But now we need to rescue the people! Mario: COME ON!!! The gang drives down to the flooded parts, where people are trapped on roofs Cody: Watch this! Cody slams a hook on the roofs Mario: Come to us! Jeffy: Catch! Jeffy throws a Play-Doh at the dog Mario: JEFFY DO NOT THROW PLAY-DOH!!! Jeffy: Well fuck! The family climbs to the boat Cody: Now we will take them to the relief center, where they will listen to 90s R&B music and chill. Rosalina: Isn’t that ghetto? Cody: Hey, I’m Ghetto Cody! After they rescue the people, they are now working on sending the palm trees to Florida where they will be in mental hospitals Mario: Why the hell do the palm trees gotta go t mental hospitals in Florida?! Cody: Because they now suffer from mental illnesses because of Dorian’s scary power! They need to be treated ASAP! Palmer: TRAVIS DO NOT BEAT THE PALM TREES WITH BELTS!!! Travis: They won’t calm their asses down! Rosalina: I know! Rosalina sings a lullaby, and the palm trees go to sleep Cody: Palm trees love lullabies. You made Palmer fall asleep too! Rosalina: Whoops. Eventually, they are finished with the relief Mario: That was a ghetto relief! Jeffy: We did a lot of stupid shit there! Rosalina: And we sent the palm trees to mental hospitals in Florida! Cody: Well they were necessary to save the people! Mario: So where’s our $100k? Cody: I don’t have it. Mario: WHAT?!?! Travis: It’s not about the money! It’s about saving lives! Mario: BULLSHIT!!! I WANT MY $100K NOW!!! Rosalina: Mario saving those people was the $100,000! Isn’t that cool? Mario: NO!!! Jeffy: DADDY IS A SPOILED FUCK!!! Mario: JEFFY!!! Mario beats up Jeffy Rosalina: MARIO NO!!! Cody: Hey Travis, wanna go egg the palm trees in the mental hospital? Travis: Sure! SML Question: Have you been affected by a hurricane? Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive Category:Disasters